Conventionally, an electric vehicle which is a vehicle in which the wheels are driven by a motor (electric motor) has been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The motor is arranged in a positional relationship whereby the extending direction of the output shaft of the motor driving the right and left wheels of the vehicle matches the vehicle width direction which is the horizontal direction.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-180172